


The Product Of Hate

by xdevilsnight



Category: Ice Nine Kills (Band), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Lube, M/M, Only tagged MIW because Justin, The title doesn't relate at all, This was a request I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdevilsnight/pseuds/xdevilsnight
Summary: This is literally just requested smut, that is all
Relationships: Conor Sullivan/Justin Morrow
Kudos: 1





	The Product Of Hate

It was January of 2014, the month of good fortune for band Ice Nine Kills. Their latest album, _The Predator Becomes The Prey_ , was released that very day and the band was out having a blast as a celebration. There was a cheap bar nearby that served great, intoxicating drinks, and as soon as Spencer informed the other guys of it, they had all rushed out to grab their jackets and start heading for the place to spend their night.

Skip to 8 PM that day, and it would be seconds before Spencer would stand up a little against the counter and in front of his seat, raising his shot of whiskey into the air and looking at his bandmates. "Here's to another album that the girls will love, huh?" he proposed in a soft, teasing voice, noticing JD's lips curve into a little smile and Conor's tired eyes look at the reflecting glass of the shot. The frontman hummed, waiting for the others to cheer to their toast, then downing his shot and sitting back down while leaning into JD a bit, "Hey, wanna have another glass, DeBlieck..?"

It was all fun and games for a while, well, at least it seemed like that for everyone else — Conor, the curly-haired drummer, only sighed and traced the rim of his empty shot glass with his finger in frustration, having a few things on his mind and being incredibly thankful that the band decided to down alcohol that night, _especially_ since he was going through a bit then and he wanted to clear his mind from it, even for a little while. It wasn't that much of a current problem, for he'd definitely had it worse before, but those things like his sexuality and his family problems on his mind clouded the happiness he should've been feeling for his bandmates and himself as a group alike. Spencer was too busy talking and laughing with JD to notice that, though, and Justin had left to God knows where, and now the drummer only relied on the alcohol to numb the pain as it slowly began to kick into his system.

"Conor?" Justin had soon murmured in a slurred tone, stumbling down next to the boy and tilting his head a little. "Is everything alright? You look upset about something, talk to me about it." His eyes read his intoxication so clearly but looking behind that, there was a glisten of disconcertment that sparkled against his darker pupils, yet there was something else there that confused those two feelings into a giant mess inside — _lust?_

That one curious aurora in Justin's eyes made Conor gulp softly, his hand slowly moving to gently tuck a curl behind his ear as he wondered what was going through the bassist's mind so soon. "Oh, it's nothing, really.." he decided to lie, really not feeling the energy to explain it all and only wanting the other guys to have a good time that night. "Why do you worry about it? It's not like they're _your_ problems, right? Don't worry about the little ol' me, I'll be okay.." But despite what Conor claimed, just that simple gesture of asking what the issue was made him feel some sort of way for his bandmate, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what that feeling really was.

"You're joking, right? You _clearly_ look upset, Conor," Justin insisted with a half-minded chuckle, leaning against the bar counter as he thought. "Tell me about it, please. I'm begging you to, actually, I want to know." As he pleaded for an answer, he had turned to the woman behind the counter and slid two bills over while he requested, "Two shots of Jack again, please, and fill the shots as far as you can," before glancing back at Conor with a grin. "These are on me, your glass is empty."

"What?" Conor questioned, blinking and escaping the train of thought he had slipped into as he watched Justin's drunk moves. He really wasn't paying attention to much of what the man said, for the first pleading for an answer sent him off into an internal frenzy, although the playful chuckle on Justin's lips snapped him out of it quick. Glimpsing at the counter, the glass he drank out of a moment ago was taken away, and his eyebrows raised a bit as he turned back to the bassist slouched beside him. "Oh, thank you, Justin, I really appreciate that.."

"Yeah, dude, I got you," Justin chortled while slicking his hair back with his hand, sighing in relaxation once the bartender brought over their drinks. "So, you're not gonna tell me? Alright, new topic: when's the last time you've been fucked?"

There was absolutely no regret or discomfiture that came with Justin's next intrusive question, and that detail alone made Conor wince from the shock. " _He's just playing around, right?_ " the drummer had asked himself in his mind, his heel slowly beginning to tap against the bar floor as he tried to quickly form an answer to his bandmate's question — he couldn't lie about it, either, which made it at least a hundred times harder for the boy to say it. "Um.." he softly started to say, happening to stutter as he continued his thoughts. "I- I've never actually.. been fucked..?"

And as Conor realized the information he had given out, Justin downed his shot of Jack and he laughed a little. " _What?!_ No way! You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen, there's no way you've never taken one up the ass before, Con." Without any hesitation, the man purred, "What about I give you a good first time, yeah? C'mon, take your shot and let's get going.. were you heading home after this?"

Conor's eyes widened as his grip slightly tightened against his glass, his restless leg starting to kick harder underneath his seat. "Justin, you're drunk.." was all that he murmured out in reply, his eyes fixed on the man already making so many moves on him as he spoke, "I don't think you're in your right mind right now.."

"Oh, I'm totally here," Justin insisted as he pushed his empty glass further onto the counter, moving his cold hand to gently massage the boy's bouncing leg. His fingertips slowly ran up from the knee to the thigh, where they slowly sunk into the denim of Conor's jeans to make his touch more than gentle. Watching his hand for a moment and then ogling the boy's body, he repeated, "Were you heading home after this?"

The drummer had gasped softly at the man's touch, his foot tilting so his leg leaned into the hand against it. He had thought for a moment over everything and he bit down on his tongue in notion — maybe a night of stimulation would help him forget about his problems and live in the moment for the band's celebratory bar visit, and maybe letting Justin have it just once would contribute to clearing up the inner confusion of his sexual orientation. After processing the situation he had found himself in that cold winter night, Conor answered, "Yeah, but I'd rather not be alone tonight, I, um.. I'd really love to spend it with someone like you."

Watching the boy drink down his shot and sitting up a bit, Justin chuckled. "Someone like _me?_ " he repeated in curiosity, standing up after a moment and offering the same hand that once lay on Conor's lap to him to hold. "Well, we might as well get going now, yeah? But you'll have to drive — I'm pretty drunk right now." Justin was fully aware of what he was doing despite his intoxication, and he was actually surprised that he made it this far — it wasn't often he had a chance like this with someone he liked, especially a virgin like Conor claimed to be. 

"Oh, um.." Conor hesitated, looking at Justin with shy eyes, "I actually walked here, my apartment is about three blocks north.." as he played with the tips of his hair and stood up as well. "I hope that's alright, you can lean against me if you need to, okay?" Now that he and Justin had made their plans official, the drummer _really_ didn't want to lose them, although he felt that every little thing Justin said went against what they wanted to really do that night, and just the idea of walking with a drunk, horny man home made him want to scream already.

"No worries at all, Con.." Justin softly purred again, grabbing onto the other's hand and pulling him out of the bar. There was a light snowfall coming from the cloudy sky, and it was completely dark in the atmosphere, the only source of lights from shop signs, building windows, and streetlamps. The drunker man had stumbled as he walked, but he held onto Conor's hand for a while before switching to grab onto his opposite side for support, slightly leaning into him as they grew closer to Conor's place.

Conor shivered a little, hugging his jacket closer to his body with his free hand. "I didn't bring a thick-enough jacket.." he softly and nervously laughed, just before the other man pulled him closer by his side, making him tense up for a moment as his gaze fixed against his shoes against the icy ground. As he glimpsed back up in front of him, he saw his apartment complex up ahead, and he gently tugged on the man's jacket to alert him that that was it right there. "Come on, it's just another minute's walk.."

* * *

Stepping up the stairs and to the door of apartment 217, Conor inserted the key into the slot and pushed the entrance open. Immediately, the two were met with the scent of a previously lit candle matching the calm environment of the living room-kitchen combination, and the boy let Justin walk into it first as they slipped off their shoes at the door and made it inside for the night. "My home isn't much, but it's where my heart is.." the drummer laughed again as he took off his jacket, glancing up at the guest in his home and tilting his head a little. "So.. how do you want to do this..?"

"Bedroom?" was all that Justin answered with, the smell of alcohol on his breath contrasting with the relaxing candle scent of the room. Once he unzipped and set his coat against the arm of the sofa, he walked into the small hallway that ended with the bathroom door, turning to his left into a room with a simple king-sized bed and a television mounted against the opposite wall. Noticing another candle on the bedside dresser that hadn't been used yet, Justin simpered, "You really like your candles, don't you?"

"I do.." Conor sheepishly replied, following Justin into the room and moving to sit on the bed. Glimpsing up at the man, his eyes read innocence and unsure of what to do, and his legs crossed on top of the mattress, causing his hands to slip into his lap out of habit — he seemed so shy, so pure, and _definitely_ so vulnerable. "What now?"

"You said we can fuck, _right?_ " Justin bluntly asked, slowly moving to hold the smaller boy's hands and stroke them with his thumbs. Sure, he was tipsy as hell, but he was hot as hell too for asking for consent — Conor admired that about the bassist now towering over him, gazing up at him with consenting eyes to answer.

"Well, yeah, I didn't bring you here for nothing, did I..?" he asked softly with a smile, biting his lips a little and tilting his head to the side a bit. With this movement, curly locks of hair fell back and against his shoulders while Justin's cold hands clasping onto his made him shudder in a way that wasn't just because of the cold, but rather because of how lustful both of them were probably feeling by then. The two gazed at each other for a while before the drummer perked up, "Can you guide me through this? I'm not entirely sure how to start this all, this is my first time, you know.."

Justin didn't say a word. Instead, he slowly tilted the boy back against the mattress, his hands moving from holding the other's to his hips, lifting them up and moving him to lay on the bed like he normally would as he slowly pressed their lips together. With these actions, the bassist had softly groaned, his eyes lazily fluttering closed as they shared their first kiss of the night, one that would mark Conor's virginity being lost for good. It was a moment before Justin had asked, "Uhm.. y- you have lube, right? Any type?"

Conor didn't want to admit it, but he did, for personal purposes for himself for whatever he did by himself. A gentle nod came from the curly-haired boy, his arm sheltered by his grey sweater reaching over to the bedside dresser and pulling the drawer open. "I swear, it's from jerking off.." he laughed sheepishly, pulling out the half-empty bottle and handing it to Justin. "I'm guessing you would exactly know how to proceed with this, yeah..?"

The bassist towering over the smaller boy hummed, taking the bottle and slowly slipping off the jeans he wore to the bar that night. His throbbing bulge was already noticeable from behind his boxers, making the submissive boy gulp softly, only looking there for a moment before glimpsing up to the man's face with a hopeful glisten in his innocent eyes. Justin worked his hands to pull off his blue boxers next, revealing what was _really_ behind them, his slightly-larger-than-average member already rock hard just from the arousal tracing all the way back to the bar. The dominant man sighed, popping open the bottle of lube with his thumb, glancing at the boy below him again and smirking a little. "Take off your pants, Con, I wanna get you lathered up, too.."

Conor nodded his head again, lifting his hips up a bit with a soft giggle before slipping off his own jeans and underwear, suddenly feeling _incredibly_ vulnerable to the man trapping him against his mattress once he was exposed underneath. He wasn't as big as Justin, and he was also still soft, which would soon change once the bassist began his process to give Conor the first time he deserved. He wasn't ready for the feeling of the lube pouring down onto his cock, making him slightly shiver and moan, his head tilting back a little as he relaxed his hips and leaned back down into the mattress. "Hmmm, sir.."

Justin's eyebrows slowly raised when he heard the nickname, a mischievous chuckle slipping from his lips as he applied the rest of the bottle to his own member, slowly jerking it a few times to make it sure it was as hard as can be before moving down to hold onto Conor's smaller hips. "You ready, sweetheart?" he softly asked, massaging the boy's hips with the palms of his hands, biting his lips as the slight friction and sighing again as he positioned his own hips to be able to start.

Waiting for a nod or anything to confirm, Justin soon got a reply, causing him to smirk a bit more than he already was, his fingertips pressing into the other's skin as he pushed himself forward, feeling himself slip in and silently gasping — Conor was _tight_ , and it was going to take even him a moment to adjust to it. "Jesus fuck, Con, you're tight.."

Conor slightly flinched, wincing at the pain and biting down on his inner cheek as he shook his head a bit. "N- No, you're just big, sir.." he insisted with a breathy giggle, his hands moving to lightly grip on the bedsheets to comfort himself. He expected the first insertion to be more painful than it was, but the excessive amount of lube likely helped ease the stretching of his inner walls, which he was incredibly grateful for. Softly, the boy murmured, "Keep going, please.."

"Begging already?" Justin grinned, his hands slipping underneath Conor's sweater and gripping on his torso's sides, needing the extra and longer support if he were to keep going. His eyes shut as he pushed himself in a bit further, feeling the boy squirm below him in reaction, a breath of pleasure escaping Justin's lips before beginning to, slowly at first, thrust in and out of the drummer quivering for him to continue. 

Conor's eyes rolled to the back of his head slowly, small, short moans emitting from his throat with every thrust into him. "Oh, _god_ , that's great, s- sir.." he panted out as he spread his legs a little further, a content smile spreading across his face as he softly moved to bite on his middle finger's knuckle. He didn't expect to be enjoying himself so much, especially since it was his first time doing this ever, let alone him being the bottom of the two — it was a lot more congenial than he would've ever imagined before.

Justin purred as slowly slipped a hand out from underneath Conor's soft sweater, sliding the clothing over the submissive's head and then pressing his thumb up to his lips, feeling the tip of it push in and slowly dampen from the saliva built up there from Conor's sweet moans. Hearing the smaller boy's murmurs and whines, the man softly chuckled, slipping his finger out next, the nail nipping at the boy's upper lip, causing him a gentle whimper to emit just from the touch alone. "God, you're beautiful.." Justin whispered in the boy's ear, leaning down to suck at his neck and provide himself with a better position to thrust, "I'm so fucking glad I have you.."

The dominant bassist eventually huffed, starting to get faster with his thrusts — and when it's said that he got faster, he got _so_ much faster than the pace he was just going at. Rolling his hips harder, he watched for the boy's reaction, starting to focus on his hips' status rather than holding himself up for so long. "Moan for me, sweetheart.."

"Oh, fuck, sir!" Conor suddenly squealed, his face flushing pink as his back arched a little. He wasn't ready for the sudden change in pace, but he didn't want to tell Justin to take it down a notch, either, for he knew this was what Justin wanted for him in the first place. It was rather uncomfortable at first, but a bit into it, the drummer started enjoying himself the same way he was before again. Little, soft whines slipped from him as he bounced against the mattress with every thrust, murmuring pleads of _keep going_ and _don't stop_ every once in a while.

Conor felt his cock twitching and throbbing from the stimulation against his prostate, his face becoming redder than it already was as a familiar but stronger sensation began to build up inside of him — he needed to orgasm soon, and that thought of cumming in front of Justin made him tense up so quick. Shakily bringing his hands up to hold onto the back of Justin's head, he leaned his head back a little, his stomach tightening and warming up from all of the feelings he was experiencing at that very moment as he choked out, "S- Sir, I'm gonna cum.."

Justin snickered a little, nibbling at the other boy's earlobe before pulling his face away from his neck and slowing down his thrusts for a moment. "Look at you, s- so helpless, so needy for me.." he teased while gripping onto Conor's hips the same way he did before, "I want you to cum for me, just the way I- I've always wanted you to, Con.." From his drunken state of mind, the man had admitted that he had wanted to do this with the boy for longer than probably thought, but he didn't realize that because of his intoxication, and he simply shrugged off his words in his mind by starting to get harder with his movements again. "Moan for me, moan for me louder.."

Conor's muscles strained further when he heard what the bassist towering over him said, the submissive gasping softly and closing his eyes as the tension inside of him grew more and more. "Oh, fuck!" he breathily moaned, his back arching and his cock throbbing in need to cum. Eventually, the boy yelped, a final few thrusts into him causing his load to begin leaking from his tip. The submissive sighed in a relieved and higher pitch, still panting and whimpering while slow movements from Justin intensified the feeling of releasing himself from what was built up inside for what felt like so long. "Oh, _fuck_ , thank you.."

The dominant smirked as he gave a few more thrusts while he watched the boy cum, slowly pulling himself out and moving to jerk himself off. Low, quiet moans rose from him as he leaned his head back, sharply inhaling as he eventually started to cum — his load came out faster and farther than Conor's did, just from the prior experience of _fucking_ and _being_ fucked. "Shit, Conor, you're _so_ fucking hot wearing my cum like that.." Justin murmured once he glanced down at the boy, feeling him tremble against the bed as his cum-coated chest rose and fell in satisfaction.

Conor covered his face and blushed, feeling the warm substance against his cold chest and smiling sheepishly as he kept his face concealed from the other man's view. "Hmm, can you clean it up for me, sir..?" he innocently asked, his legs still trembling from the previous pleasure still rushing through them as a result as he added, "I- I don't think I can get up right now.." He wasn't exactly _embarrassed_ to say it, but he didn't want to directly admit that he was a little sore from Justin ramming into him so hard at points.

Justin sighed in content, carefully standing up and slipping on his boxers before stumbling to find the bathroom in the apartment. Turning the corner, he leaned against the tiled wall with a groan, lazily grabbing the tissues sitting on the sink and coming back to clean the submissive up; sure, the bassist was drunk, but he definitely didn't mind helping the boy out with some aftercare. Wiping away his cum and snickering softly, he set the box of tissues on the carpeted floor and climbed back into bed, looking down at the drummer and smiling softly. "How about we light that candle and relax? I- I'm sure you want to, sweetheart.."

* * *

Conor sat up a little, pulling the covers over himself and shyly giggling at the suggestion. "My candles would've made this a _lot_ more romantic.." he admitted softly while tucking a curly strand of hair behind his ear, pulling up his own boxers next and then moving to grab his lighter from the table drawer to start the flame. Flicking the lighter's head and then lighting the candlewick on fire, he hummed, setting the lighter down afterward and then sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his sweater down to hide himself the best he could. "Mm, it hurts a little.." he whined as he sat down, softly laughing again with a pink tint to his cheeks before laying back down, turning to look at Justin and hold onto his arm a bit. "Thank you for everything, really.."

"I've wanted to do such a thing to you f- for the _longest_ time now, Con," Justin bluntly admitted again, sinking down into the mattress and turning onto his side to face the drummer. "You're gorgeous and awfully moany.. I'd very much like t- to do this again one day, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe in a month, fuck that, anytime you want.." A playful smirk was on his lips as he looked down at the smaller boy's hands against his arm, watching their movements for a moment before ogling Conor again.

"What?" the drummer only questioned, nervously tracing random shapes against the other's skin and keeping his gaze there as he spoke. "Are you serious? You should've just told me, Justin.. I mean, I'm still not sure how to feel about you, but I know I would've let you have this.." With that, he glanced back up at the man in his bed, tilting his head to the side a bit innocently, the same way he did before all of this _truly_ began.

Justin's intoxicated mind circled around the last thing Conor said, causing him to not fully understand what the boy said but nodding to it nonetheless. As much as he wanted to keep flirting, he knew that he wasn't sure what to say, so he pulled the covers up to cover both of them and opened his arms to the other comfortingly. "Come closer, it sure is cold in here.."

Conor smiled, pulling himself to lay in Justin's arms and relax into his chest as he closed his eyes and sighed. The night didn't go exactly as he expected, but he wasn't complaining about that, either; overall, to him, it was a learning experience, to reveal things that Justin thought and to help himself explore his wants and who he _really_ wanted to make it official with one day. Purring softly, the drummer felt himself slip into a state of mind that was so contrastingly peaceful compared to it at the bar hours ago, and he found himself about to spend the rest of that late night in bed with the person he _least_ expected to be with then. " _Maybe he's the one for me,_ " Conor considered in his head, " _I'll just have to see how it goes next time.._ "


End file.
